


Things Can Change

by Janie_17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Humor, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie_17/pseuds/Janie_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaise and Seamus have been casually dating (read as: shagging) for a while and decide they may want more than that, but the conversation doesn't go quite as smoothly as one would hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Can Change

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: After I found that Blaise and Seamus kept forcing themselves into the background of my other fics I decided that they needed one of their own, so this happened. Hope you like it, and please feel free to leave a review. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter nor do I own the characters associated with it.

“Sometimes I dream of moving out to the suburbs, quiting my job, and settling down with a nice man and a couple of children.” 

“That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth!” Blaise Zabini rolled his eyes at the outburst as Seamus Finnigan eyed him as if he were crazy. 

“How is that ridiculous? It’s not like it would ever happen,” he grumbled, adding, “A man is allowed to dream.” 

“You don’t even like kids.” 

“Shut up, Finnegan. You don’t know I like.” 

“Whatever, Blaise. If that’s what you want to think, fine.” Seamus stood from the couch and reached for his cloak. “But seeing as I don’t know what you like, I’ll be off.” He strode purposefully across the front door. As he reached for the knob he heard Blaise cough and paused, waiting for the other man to speak. 

“Wait…don’t go,” he said quietly. 

Seamus smirked before wiping his face clear of it and turning around to face him. “Pardon?”

“You heard me.” 

“Why, I don’t think I did. A little louder, perhaps?” 

“You’re a lousy git, Seamus.” Taking a deep breath he said, “I suggested that, possibly, you would not yet want to leave.” Blaise swore under his breath at the superior look on Seamus’ face.

Dropping back next to the dark man on the couch and pulling him closer, Seamus said, “You are far too easy, Zabini. If you keep it up I may begin to think you like me for more than my body.” 

“Get your bloody hands off me,” he growled in response even as his hand snaked across to rest on the Irishman’s knee, keeping him close. “And you know damn well I do, otherwise I wouldn’t bother keeping you around.”

Seamus’ expression softened from his mocking grin. “I like you a lot.” Blaise frowned a little. He opened his mouth to speak but was firmly shushed. “Hold on and let me finish. Okay?” Blaise rolled his eyes before nodding his acceptance to keep quiet. “I know at the start of this, I’m not sure relationship is the right word here…”

“Tryst?” Blaise supplied helpfully, raising one well sculpted eyebrow. 

“At the start of this tryst we decided it would just be casual and fun. But I’m not so sure I can keep this up if that’s all it is. So—if you’re up for it—I’d like it to be more than just a fun stress reliever.” 

Blaise frowned heavily. “I don’t do relationships,” He said, voice trembling slightly. He had turned away from his lover, and was picking idly at a loose thread on the couch. 

“Have you ever tried?” 

“What? What kind of question is that?” Blaise scoffed. The Irishman gave him a hard look. “Pfft. I…I mean, of course I have,” he stammered out. His face felt like it was on fire as he forced himself to meet Seamus’ steady gaze. His forced act of superiority began to melt as their eyes locked. He sighed heavily. 

“That’s what I thought.” The Irishman’s voice had lost a bit of its confidence. “What if,” he began softly, eyes flickering away nervously for a moment before repining Blaise with his azure stare. “What if we tried together?” 

Blaise froze. His mind had come crashing to a halt. He swallowed hard, expression somewhere between fear and confusion. He watched as Seamus began to fidget, waiting for him to say something, anything, but the words were stuck in his throat. 

Face red with embarrassment, Seamus finally broke the strained silence. “Fine. Fine, just forget it, all right? Forget I said anything and I’ll just leave you to it then.” He began to stand from the sofa but was stopped by a firm hand around his wrist. He settled stiffly back down, quirking up an eyebrow and waiting for the other wizard to speak. 

“Yes.” Blaise spoke quietly, hardly above a whisper, his long fingers still wrapped around Seamus’ wrist. 

“Erm…yes?” He scrunched his face in confusion. 

“Yes. I would like to try it with you.” 

Seamus’ eyes lit up as the words sunk in. A huge grin spread across his face. “Well would you look at that, the fiercely unattached Blaise Zabini finally in a real relationship. Who would have thought?” 

“Not you, that’s for sure,” he jokingly sneered in response. 

“Oi, that is a low blow to deal to your boyfriend!” Seamus snapped back, grinning. 

Blaise cocked his head slightly to the left. “Boyfriend.” The grin slid slowly off the Irishman’s face. “I do suppose that would be what you are seeing as we are getting rather serious.” His lips tilted up into a small smile as he softly added, “I think I like the sound of it.” 

Relief swept over Seamus. “Well, good, I’m glad you do. Otherwise that would have been really awkward.” 

“Not to mention you’d have been quite embarrassed.” 

“Merlin, you are an arse sometimes,” he said, failing to sound thoroughly aggrieved. “But,” he continued before Blaise could interject, “you’re my arse. And there are many things in life that could be way worse and few if any that could be better.” 

The taller man smiled. “Glad we are agreed on that, then. Now,” he stood abruptly, “get your cloak.” 

“Why?” 

“We are going to dinner.” 

“Oh like a date? We’ve never done that before,” Seamus grinned as he stood from the couch, putting his cloak on. 

“Yes. Like a date. And we’ve never done it before because hook ups don’t get dinner, but boyfriends do.” 

“Good to know. Though it does make me wonder, how many ‘hook ups’ sit around chatting about their day. And their odd suburban fantasies.”

Blaise turned to look at him, expression serious. Taking a step forward he gently held his palm across the other man’s cheek. Voice low he stated simply, “I suppose you were never just that.” Pulling the smaller man towards him, their lips met. The kiss was softer than the ones the new couple had shared in the past. It was like a reminder that they could be sweet and slow. “Its not ‘odd’,” Blaise murmured when they broke apart. 

“Is too. You cant even walk past a pram without sneering, so yeah, its odd.” Seamus said sending a challenging look at him. 

“Things can change,” he muttered in response. “What do you feel like? Italian?” 

“Wait, what can change?” 

“Maybe French,” Blaise said, ignoring Seamus’s question and adorably intrigued look as he ushered him out the door. “Have you been to L’amour? It’s good.” 

Seamus’s French was more than a little rusty as he hadn’t used it since the last time he had lessons in primary school, but the name of the restaurant made him smile. It also gave him a small feeling about what he hoped had changed for Blaise. “Sounds great,” he smiled, taking the other man’s hand as they walked down the hall and out of the apartment building.


End file.
